Their life now
by callietonnis
Summary: Pleant is dead. They can finally do what they want. Will they finally get married? Will something stand in thier way?


I've heard talk about there being a family get-together thing in S9.

Booth and Brennan are also going to be married.

There has to be a proposal in there somewhere.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

It was Christmas.

Pelant was dead.

Booth told Brennan Everything.

At first she was angry. Angry that Booth kept everything a secret. This could have all been avoided if she just hadn't asked.

Then, she understood. She knew why he did what he did. She would never take her happiness in place of the deaths of 5 people.

Brennan looked around the long dinner table. Booth was to her left with Parker sitting next to him. On her right was Christine. Next to her, Booth's Mom. Next to Parker were Max and Russ. Next to him was Margret, Brennan's cousin. Next to her were all the squints: Angela, Jack, Cam, and Sweets. They were even able to have Zack there. Next to Booth's mom sat Jared and next to him was Caroline Julian.

She was happy everyone could come. They needed a happy get together.

She still wanted to get married, but she had decided that she wouldn't be asking anymore. It was Booths turn now.

(Page Break)

Booth was nervous.

And excited.

Mostly nervous though.

After everything that happened with Pelant and the engagement, Booth was ready to try again.

Brennan already told him that she wouldn't ask him again. That it was his turn.

So he will. With everyone over, that made it even better.

He just hoped she says yes.

He decides to go for it right now. The ring was in his packet and he couldn't hold back anymore.

(Page break)

"I'd like to say something. Bones could you stand up please?"

"Booth, why-"

"Just...please stand up." Brennan could see the need in his eyes, so she complied. As soon as she stood up, he got down on one knee. Brennan's hands flew to her mouth, in an attempt to cover her gasp.

"Bones. I have known you for ten years and these past ten years have been the best in my life. You know more about me than anyone else does and I like to think that it's the same with you. We have been to hell and back with each other. We have been shot at, blown up, kidnapped and held underground, and blackmailed, but we came out of all those things. I think that shows that we need each other. I once asked you for a relationship before either of us was ready, but we still ended up together. Just like before, I want 30, or 40, or 50 years with you. Hopefully more than that. We have a beautiful daughter and you treat Parker as if he were your own. I know you probably don't want more kids, but if you do, I would support you 100 percent. I love you, and I would love it if we could show the world that. Will you please marry me? It would mean the world to me if did, but I would also understand if you don't." Everyone was crying now, especially Brennan.

"Booth, I...yes. Yes, I want to marry you. I meant what I said the last time. I want you to be my husband." Brennan could barely talk through her tears. She was so happy.

Booth could only smile. He had no words. He stood up and brought Brennan In for a kiss.

The kiss was cut off by a cough.

"As much as I love that you guys are engaged, I really don't want a show." Cam announced, Max and Russ immediately agreeing.

Booth and Brennan just laughed.

"Well I'm incredibly happy for you guys." Angela stood up to engulf them in a hug.

After that, everyone was giving their congratulations.

"Steamboats Cherie..."

"I'm happy for you sis."

"Congratulations Dr. B. and Booth."

"Congrats bro."

(Page break)

After everyone left, Booth and Brennan sat on the couch. Parker and Christine were both in bed and the house had been picked up.

"I'm happy." Brennan looked up to Booth.

"So am I, I just hope we can actually get to the wedding this time." Booth joked, Brennan could only smile.

After a few moments, Booth looked down at Brennan with a suggestive look on his face.

"Why don't we finish what we started?" Then he crashed his lips with hers.

AN: I'm sorry if this is OOC. I tried to make them sounds like themselves.

Should I continue?

Please review. :)


End file.
